


The Batwoman’s Protégée

by GammaNumeric



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Adventure, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Other, Pyromania, Violence, Workout, fight, hero - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaNumeric/pseuds/GammaNumeric
Summary: The story of how Alex Coulter became the side kick of the Batwoman and his suffering in that position.





	The Batwoman’s Protégée

It’s dark. Alex felt his heart beating violently in his chest as he was standing on top of the roof of his house. It might have been because of the liters of coffee he imbibed to keep himself up this hour. It already was 2 and he never liked to stay up that late but tonight was the night he had been planning and training for for years. All the excruciating hours of exercise would pay of tonight.  
To night was the night Alex Coulter would go on the hunt for the first time.

Noticing fighting noises and metallic clanks from a few blocks apart Alex sped there in hopes of stopping the first crime he would ever stop. On his way he pictured himself up there with his idols who would congratulate him on his successes but he was shaken out of that dream as he, on arrival at the scene, witnessed that one of those idols had already attacked the two thugs attempting to install a car bomb in some old honda. Batwoman’s crimson clad silhouette delivered swift punches and cuts to them. Alex, determined to contribute to the brawl, ran towards them greeting one thug with a clean punch to the jaw. Realizing how much punching actually hurts you when you’re untrained the boy flinched. The man quickly retaliated punches which not only hurt Alex even more but also severely damaged his shabby makeshift costume.  
Speeding to the young man’s aid Batwoman finished the crook off just as she had done to the other one before.   
At five foot eleven and also wearing shoes granting her another few inches of height-boost the woman towered over Alex who stood at a measly five foot eight which was rather short for his height. He felt intimidated by not only that fact but also by the glowing white eyes on her mask which seemingly gazed into his soul. The woman’s hand was firmly placed on his shoulder.  
“Don’t.” Alex was surprised by the mix of tenderness and courseness of her voice. “Don’t try to imitate me,” she continued “please, you’re only going to get hurt.”  
“I’m sorry.” Batwoman said with a slight undertone of pity as she was about to walk off.  
Realizing that this was probably his only chance to become a superhero’s protege Alex shouted for her to wait asking her to train him with slight implications that he wished to become her robin.   
“I don’t endanger children.” was her cold answer. She empathized the “I” as if to throw shade at the caped crusader.  
“In a few months I’ll be an adult..” Alex retaliated shyly stuttering.   
Batwoman simply pointed out how entering fights barely prepared with a shabby costume isn’t the greatest display of being a grown up and left.

This defeat wasn’t demoralizing for Alex - on the contrary it fueled him with motivation to keep training and keep fighting crime. Managing to fit a night of hunting and 4 afternoons of workout into his schedule the young man grew more and more efficient over time. Few fights ended in his defeat and even the worst losses only resulted in small bruises and cuts for him. Alex apparently had a lot of luck. This was a trait manifesting again in him randomly encountering the Crimson Cowled Crusader again in a burning building mere weeks after their first confrontation. Both were hastily trying to help the riparians of the building complex to escape the ravenous flames and collect clues leading to the culprit. The haste of the situation resulted in the both of them not interchanging any words that weren’t about the mission at hand.  
After finally leaving the building they had successfully evacuated Batwoman was about to unleash a scolding tirade at the boy about endangering himself again as she was interrupted by the pyromaniacal Firefly hovering above the two crime fighters menacingly dual wielding flamethrowers emitting a similarly glistening flame as his Jetpack. Dodging the attack Batwoman had to push Alex out of the way of the infernal barrage but before he could thank her for saving her skin the villain spoke in a raspy voice taunting the heroine for bringing her very own robin along. A snarky comment of Batwoman was enough to activate a murderous fit in the dilapidated mind of the hovering madman causing him to plummet on her engaging in hand-to-hand melee combat. Overwhelmed by Firefly’s weight and impenetrable armor the woman barely held her own in the fight. Disregarding his own burn wounds Alex got up again delivering an incapacitating blow to the neck of the villain. Consecutively restraining the culprit of the infernal crimes commit on civil residential areas Batwoman proposed to Alex that maybe having a side-kick wasn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
